Wish You Were Here
by Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit
Summary: Songfic One shot When Rayne's husband has to go on a flight for a business trip, she sees him off, but she's still worried. That night, she gets a call like she expected, but not from the person she expected the call from...


Kit: Ok, everyone. I warn you now…You might need a box of tissue for this story, because it's sad…I even cried when I wrote it!

Disclaimer: I own neither the main characters from Beyblade nor the song, _Wish You Were Here_, by Mark Wills. I love this song, and I hope you enjoy the story.

_

* * *

_

_(They kissed goodbye  
__At the terminal gate  
She said,  
__"You're gonna be late  
__if you don't go"  
He held her tight,  
__said, "I'll be alright  
I'll call you tonight  
__to let you know")_

Rayne smiled as she hugged her husband, glancing over at the list of flights that stacked up on the television on the far side of the terminal, "You'd better get going, sweetie. At the rate we're going, you're gonna miss your flight." She said as her eyes traveled back to her husband, her eyes welling with tears.

He smiled at her, "Dear, it's alright. I'll be fine, I swear it. I'll call you tonight to make sure you know I'm ok. How's that?" he asked her, gingerly wiping the tears away with his thumb before kissing her forehead.

She smiled at him, "I'd like that." She said softly, trying to hold back the tears.

He gave her a wink and a grin, "I'll be home before you know it." He said as he headed for the terminal gate to find his plane site.

"Bye, sweetie!" she called and waved to him enthusiastically. The other people watched the two, some with amusement, others with pity or sorrow for the grieving couple.

_(He bought a postcard,  
__On the front it just said Heaven  
with a picture of the ocean and the beach  
and the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loved her and he told her  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach…)_

He stopped at one of the stores on the way to the flight site, and picked up a postcard that he would send to Rayne when he got to his destination. On the front of it was a picture of the beach and the ocean, and the word 'Heaven' printed across the top of it in a beautiful script. He took it up to the cashier and paid for it, tucking it into his pocket to write when he was on the plane. He already had planned what he was going to write on it as well…

_(Wish you were here,  
__wish you could see this place  
Wish you were near,  
__I wish I could touch your face  
The weather's nice…  
__it's paradise  
It's summertime all year,  
__there's some folks we know  
They say, "Hello, I miss you so,  
__wish you were here")_

_(She got a call that night  
__but it wasn't from him  
It didn't sink in right away,  
_"_Ma'am the plane went down  
Our crews have searched the ground…  
No survivors found…" she heard him say)  
_

Rayne awoke that night to the sound of the phone ringing. She'd already called her brother from the panic attack she was having and he'd just comforted her with the hope that the plane might be running a bit behind schedule. She looked over at the clock…2 am? Her husband wouldn't have called this late, would he? A questioning look overtook her face and she gently picked up the phone, almost as if she were afraid of it.

"Hello?" she asked timidly.

The voice that answered hers was anything but her husband's. This man had no sympathy in his voice; he just sounded like he was doing a job that he really didn't want to be doing right about now, "Ma'am. We're sorry to tell you this at this late hour, but the plane went down…."

Rayne's mind whirled in panic.

"Our crews have searched the grounds around and under as much as possible. I'm sorry, miss, but we found no survivors…I apologize for your loss…" and the ring tone was all she heard after that…

"No…He can't be…" she begged herself, still not believing what she'd just heard.

_(But somehow she got a postcard in the mail  
That just said Heaven  
__with a picture of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loves and he told her  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach...)_

The next morning, Rayne went out to check the mail. The first thing she pulled out was a small postcard, with a picture of the ocean and the beach on it. The word 'Heaven' was written across the top in a beautiful script. She turned it over from the picture, surprised to find her husband's name written on the return address, with her own in the sending address…_He couldn't have sent this…There's no mail carrier at the airport…So, how did it get here, and who sent it…But, that's his handwriting, I know it is…This is just impossible…_she thought as she read the letter.

Her eyes welled up with fresh tears that hadn't been shed the night before as she read what he'd somehow wrote and sent to her. He told her how much he loved, and how he wished he could hold her if only his arms could reach her…

_Wish you were here,  
__wish you could see this place  
Wish you were near,  
__I wish I could touch your face  
The weather's nice,  
__it's paradise  
It's summertime all year  
__and there's some folks we know  
They say, "Hello, I miss you so,  
__wish you were here"_  
_The weather's nice,  
__in paradise  
It's summertime all year  
__and all the folks we know  
They say, "Hello, I miss you so,  
__wish you were here")_

To be sure she wasn't dreaming, she looked back up at the return address as she walked back towards the front door of her house, the rest of her mail completely forgotten… Sure enough, written in her husband's gentle, easy cursive handwriting was his name…_Kai Hiwatari…Sweetie, I don't know how you got this to me, but thank you…I love you too…You have no clue how much I want to hold you, if only my arms could reach…_she thought to herself as she wiped her eyes on the back of the sleeve of her shirt to rid herself of the tears and smiled up at the sky…Heaven…_  
_

_Wish you were here…_

* * *

Kit: (Weep….sob…cry…) L-leave's ya wonderin', don't it...? 

Tala: Ok then…she's right, that was actually a bit sad…Nice song, though…I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to send in a review!


End file.
